Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to a display control device configured to display one of multiple kinds of screens on a display device. The present disclosures further relate to a display control method employed in such a display device, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing instructions which realizes, when executed by a computer, such a method.
Related Art
An MFP (multi-function peripheral) having multiple main functions such as a printing function, a scanning function and the like, is typically configured such that a user can select one main function to be used on a standby screen. When the user selects one of the main functions through the standby screen, typically multiple sub-functions corresponding to the selected main function are displayed as a list. For example, when the user selects the printing function, a collective printing, a both-side printing and the like are displayed as the sub-functions. The collective printing function is a function to print images respectively corresponding multiple pages are collectively printed on the same surface of a single printing sheet, and the both-side printing function is a function to print two images which respectively correspond to two pages on both surface of the same printing sheet.
When a user selects one sub-function from among the sub-functions listed in the screen, typically, a detail setting screen showing a current setting status of the selected sub-function is displayed. In such a case, the user can confirm the current setting status of the selected sub-function through the detail setting screen.